


【海森】初雪First Snow (傻白甜)

by Yanmila522



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Bottom Tom Hiddleston, Boys Kissing, First Snow in Korea, Gay Sex, M/M, Parallel Universes, RPS - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Top Chris Hemsworth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 14:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18942616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanmila522/pseuds/Yanmila522
Summary: *去年参加的群内的圣诞活动的甜文*私设为复联4在12月才上映*参考与韩国的初雪梗*这是我很早就想写的梗，那个时候还没想到要给谁写，之后就送给了我最爱的CP





	【海森】初雪First Snow (傻白甜)

Tom Hiddleston感谢地从节目组人员手中接过节目组在他们刚刚录制完节目后，都给他们四个人准备了每人一袋礼物带回去。

其中一个与Tom一同前来韩国宣传复仇者联盟4的同事，饰演蜘蛛侠的23岁Tom Holland有些高兴晃了晃袋子，带着青年的好奇心地问了主持人一下袋子内的礼物是什么来的。

主持人只是笑着说有都是可以给他们带回去的礼物。

Tom Holland听后更加好奇地往那混搭着红色与蓝色的袋子看进去，Tom见Holland也这样偷看，自己也忍不住偷偷瞄了瞄抱在怀中那属于Loki的墨绿色颜色的袋子内，结果只看到大大小小的东西分别被塞进袋子内。

就这样，这次四人来韩宣传活动就在今天正式结束了。

刚刚参与的节目录制其实就是他们四人来韩国宣传电影的最后一个活动。

他们暂时又恢复成无宣传复联4的活动了。

接下来，Tom都没有其他行程。

如果说何时才有工作的话，Tom也需要等到下个星期才有另外一个复仇者联盟4的中国宣传活动的行程，所以Tom决定暂时留下来韩国。

而Holland与另外一位是和Tom非常熟悉的朋友兼同事Benedict都没法留下来。

因为他们都各自有要事要回英国处理，所以Holland与Benedict便在刚刚录制节目完，就向Tom他们告别后，坐上保姆车直奔机场方向而去了。

看着渐渐远去的车子，Tom将抱在胸前的袋子换成用手握着，突然腰间顿时多了一个隔着西装也遮挡不住那赤热且熟悉的大手掌。

Tom不禁嘴角微微上扬，稍微抬头，灰绿色的眼眸已经向那已染成棕色已久的短发碧眼的男友看去。

许久未见的男友似乎比以往更显得帅气成熟迷人。

不知是因为这几天都顾着忙碌于这次在韩国的电影宣传行程，所以完全没有仔细注意到一起参与这次韩国宣传行程的Chris。

还是因为这次Chris的造型师又替Chris换了一个更加帅气的新发型，所以才会让Tom觉得澳洲男友更加迷人。

当然，也可能只是恋人眼中出帅哥。

“Tom，先回酒店如何？”澳洲男人特有的低沉且磁性的声音在Tom的耳边响起，Tom特别喜欢这声音，尤其是Chris在床上干他的时候，Chris就会在他耳边用这低沉的声音对他说话，让他们之间床事变得更失控。

“好的。”Tom下意识地舔了嘴唇地说道。

车辆正以正常的速度行驶在马路上，Chris和Tom在坐着的保姆车上，只是紧紧紧握着对方的手，因为顾及到保姆车上还有司机，他们只是单纯聊着关于工作与生活上一些趣事。

但，许久未见的恋人总是额外渴望彼此的。

回到酒店的房间后，酒店的木门被Chris重重关上，Tom已经被Chris推上房门，干燥的双唇瞬间紧紧贴紧。

很快他们就把战场移步到床上，他们的衣服都被彼此双双扔到床下，在床上进行了一场激烈的床事。

之后的Tom不记得自己是如何睡着的，也不知道自己睡了多久，他只是迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，就见到澳洲男友不知何时睡醒正微笑地看着他。

“怎么了？”Tom掐了掐男友那结实壮硕的手臂。Chris没有回答，只是让他右手越过Tom的腰将Tom抱入怀中，试图让Tom那比Chris的温度偏低的体温可以靠着在他温热的胸膛。

Tom也非常享受这个犹如大型暖器炉一样温暖的Chris，所以在Chris抱紧他的时候Tom也只是乖乖地把头靠在Chris胸膛。

直到一声饥饿之奏从Tom的肚子那传来，俩人很有默契笑出了声音。

“需要叫司机来载我们出门吃吗？”穿好衣服的Chris握着手机，“还是我们要在酒店内享用...”

“Chris现在韩国时间几点？”

Chris瞄了一眼被调成韩国时间的手机时间说道：“似乎还早，才5点55分。”

Tom眨了几下眼睛，“我们不需要通知司机也不在酒店内吃，如何？”

过了片刻时间，两名高大的外国男子穿着外套戴上墨镜走在韩国的街道上，不过不知是否因为下班时间还未到还是什么原因，街道上来往的人不是很多，很少人注意到街道上出现了有两名名气不低的欧美演员。

“韩国竟然还没下雪呢，伦敦都不知道已经下了几场雪了。”Tom突然停下脚步，他扬起头来看了看天空，虽然他们前几天来到韩国的时候天气已经渐渐转凉，但却依旧迟迟未下雪。

Chris也随着Tom扬起头看了看那有些阴沉的天气，“可能会下雨。”

Tom赞同地点了点头，“看来我们选择步行到这里附近的餐馆用餐是个明智的选择。”

Chris看了看手机上的地图，指了指左边可以走进去的人行道，“我们要转进去再直走多一会应该就到那家店了。”

“那么我们快走吧。”

Tom笑着拉了一下Chris的手，走了没几步，却感觉到有冰凉的东西落在耳边，他有些惊讶地抬起头，仿佛像是没有见过雪的孩子一样睁大眼睛看着慢慢落下的白色雪花。

“Tom？”Chris也发现到下雪了，他转过头看向Tom却没有想到男友会惊讶地扬起头看着渐渐落下来的雪花，他觉得有些好笑。

“亲爱的你别跟我说你没有...”

“Chris，我们快点对那些雪许愿！”原本想要笑话一下男友的Chris有些懵了。

见Chris一脸不明的表情，Tom再次说道：“Chris，我们现在快点一起对初雪许个愿。”

Tom说完便举起双手，对着雪花合十双手，他闭上眼睛，仿佛像是虔诚的教徒在诚恳地在向神明祈祷着一样。

Chris见Tom不像是开玩笑那样，便也随着Tom对着降落着雪花闭上眼睛许愿。

“愿我们能一辈子在一起看很多场的初雪。”

Chris是如此对着雪花许下这个愿望。

“你知道为何要对初雪许愿吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为韩国有个传说，与自己的暗恋对象看初雪他们就可以在一起；如果是与自己伴侣看初雪则会一辈子在一起。”

“那么许愿呢？”

“那个愿望则会被实现。”

END


End file.
